A Mission to Save Ryder's Father
Porky: At first, they told me to lose the stutter. Now they tell me I'm not funny. It's a pain in the butt being politically correct. Speedy: You're telling me. Shaggy: What kind of performance do you call that? You made me sound like a total space cadet, man. Director: I'm sorry you feel that way. I was trying to be real to your character. Shaggy: If you, like, goof on me in the sequel, I'm coming after you. Scooby: And I'll give you a Scooby Snack! (Growl) Keita: I can't believe you fired my best friend, Kate. He has his own show. Kate: I know he is, but he destroyed that Water Tower. There are some areas of the script I think we need to address. There's no heart, no cooperation, nobody learns anything. Jibanyan: Whisper learns not to stick his head in a jet engine. Kate: He's gone. Komasan: No, Whisper always comes back. I just tell him how much I need him. We hug, we cry, I drop something heavy on him, I laugh. Kate: The butler is history, okay? So the question is... how can I help you reposition your brand identity? Answer: We team you up with a hot female co-star. Chase: Usually...My girlfriend play the female love interest. He show him a Picture of Blizzaria and then the Frog sing Kate: About the ice power thing? In the past, funny. Today, disturbing. USApyon:Lady, if you don't find a yokai with lipstick amusing... you and I have nothing to say to each other. Kate: Look, I'm trying to be nice... but I was brought in to leverage your synergy... and I am not going to let you or some wacky butler-- Marshall: Whisper. Wacky, Whisper, nutty, fruitcake, crispy over rice, it doesn't matter. Rocky: Well, these matter. He show her their awards Rubble: And this. He show her all the toys of their own Zuma: And they say we get Who's back. Right, boys? Awards: We want Whisper! - Bring him back! We love Whisper! Meanwhile Ryder is back home Katie: Hey, Ryder. Ryder: Hi, Katie, Cali. Katie: How was your day? Ryder: Eventful. Katie: You're a kind boy. Then she cut the tail from Sylvestor He's back in his house with Inumaro and Nekoniyo and then Whisper appeared Whisper: Guess who? Did you miss me? He kiss Ryder Ryder: I can't believe I'm fired. Whisper: In a few days, they'll be kissing my befeathered rump... begging me to come back. But I won't. Ryder: Did I miss the part where I invited you in? Whisper: I'll be too busy accepting numerous, multiple offers. Every studio in town... Whisper look shock to see the Newspaper of him Whisper: Who am I kidding? My career is over. Ryder: Whisper: I'll starve. I'll have to eat envelope glue. Wait, a sushi bar. going to eat Ryder's Goldfish, so he stop him Inumaro: Whisper: Yes? Nekoniyo: Get out of his parents house, now. Whisper: Fine... Wait, did you say he still lives with his Parents? Ryder: Whisper: Just, you know, kind of temporarily. I've hit rock bottom. I'm hanging out with a security guard who lives with his parents (crying) He saw award of Damian Drake Whisper: Oh my! Your dad is Damian Drake. - The super spy. Ryder: He's an actor who plays a spy. And that? That was his I Spy Award. Whisper: Ingenious. An actor playing a super spy as a cover for being a super spy playing an actor. In fact, I'll bet this whole dump is a super spy lair. Nothing is as it seems. You're probably protected by an invisible force field right this minute. He hit Inumaro with an Apple Whisperr: Ha! The force field-penetrating apple. Inumaro: Just feel free to continue your delusional ranting... while I answer my... He saw the Remote ringing Inumaro: Remote? Hello? Then a Screen appeared Damien: Son? Ryder: Dad? What are you doing in the painting? Damien: I wanted to keep you out of this, but there's no one else I can trust. Can you hold on a second? Ryder: Arre you shooting a movie or something? Whisper: A new Damian Drake movie? Cool. Damien: Come to Las Vegas. Ask Dusty Tails for the Blue Monkey. Ryder: The Blue Monkey? What's a Blue Monkey? Damien:A diamond. A very special diamond. Find Dusty Tails. He is fighting the bad guys Ryder: Dad, you need me to call the police or something? Damien: No police. Ryder: Dad, are you all right? Damien::I'm sorry I never told you this before, but I... Then he got captured Ryder: Dad? Whisper: Diamond? I'm rich! I've joined the leisure class. Ryder: I gotta go save my dad. Whisper: Your dad, yeah. So count me in. A spy caper. Double agents, exploding bikinis, tigers hanging from helicopters! I'm through with show biz! From now on, I'm gonna live the adventure. Next stop, Las Vegas. Ryder: I'll take my dad's old car. Whisper: A super spy car. Let's ride. Ryder: This isn't a spy car. Whisper: Your dad is a spy. Ipso ergo, a spy car. Ryder: I used to deliver package in this car. Secret package? A spy letter, maybe? They kick him out and close the window and got his lip stick Whisper: Fine, be that way. But it's definitely a spy car! A little help here? Inumado hit him Inumaro: Ghost. Then he appeared Whisper: You know how I know it's a spy car? Because it looks absolutely nothing like a spy car. Meanwhile Chase: I don't think this routine is gonna work without Whisper, but... Actor: action. Hunter: Say your prayers, dof. It's dog season. Chase: Ghost season. Hunter: Dog season. Chase: Dog season. He check the script Hunter: Wait a minute. Chase: See, I told you this wasn't gonna work without-- He got shot Marshall: Are you okay? Chase: Pain. Agony! Director: You're fired. Kate: What? But you-- Director: You got rid of our best Yokai. KateYou can't fire me. My films have made $950 million! Director: That's not a billion. Nope. Not a billion. Kate: Okay. All right. I think we can all agree that the decision to get rid of Whisper was a poor one. But it's time to move on. And by move on, I mean reversing course and getting Whisper back. Director: By Monday. Kate: Keita will have Whisper back on Monday. Perry: That went well. Pinky: Listen, doll face, if I know Whisper, he's already hit the road by now. Meanwhile Whisper: It's good to stretch. Ryder: We're getting tired of throwing you out of the car. Whisper: That's my plan in a nutshell. Now, listen, if we run into anything that requires super spy skills... like cracking wise, smooching dames, you better leave that to me. However, if we have any security guarding needs... Inumaro: Very funny, butler. Ryder: I'm not a security guard. For your information, it's just a job. It's what I do for money. What I really do is... I'm a stuntman. Whisper: You? A stuntman? Please. Ryder: I am! Did you see those Mummy movies? I'm in them more than Brendan Fraser is. No, he couldn't stand that. One day he decides that, "No! The Bren-master does all his own stunts!" Whisper: Listen, muscles, if this heap ever makes it to Vegas, I'll do all the stunts. Then he got a phone call Whisper: Butler here. Zuma: Whisper, old chum, how the heck-- Whisper: Cram it down your barking. Skye: I think we can get you your old job back with less of a pay cut than usual. Whisper: So not interested. I'm off to Las Vegas with my new friend, Keita. Inumaro and Nekoniyo.. to match wits with spies and showgirls. It's a little adventure I call: "Whisper's Quest for the Blue Monkey." And you're not in it. Jibanyan: Blue Monkey? Meanwhile Chairman: This is unacceptable! We cannot have 9-year-olds working in sweatshops making Acme sneakers... not when 3-year-olds work for so much less. Worker: But, sir, they require naps. Chairman: Put double espresso in their sippy cups. What's next on the agenda? Where's my people? What's coming up? What's the thing? Then his bodyguard appeared and he whispered to him Chairman: Thank you, Bob. Grave news, my friends. Direct your attention to the video screen. Then the video got it wrong Chairman: Cable, input, VCR, satellite. Input, satellite, tape, menu, rewind... power, on. He got it Chairman: It seems that Damian Drake's son knows about the Blue Monkey... and he is on his way to Las Vegas. He must not find the location of the diamond before we do. They watch Damien fighting them Chairman How is the interrogation going? Worker: He's about ready to crack, boss! They won't to watch it and change it Chairman: Cable, input, VCR and satellite, off. He got it Chairman: We cannot let the good guys win this time, people. We must capture this son of a spy... and we must locate the diamond... and use its powers for our own diabolical ends! Copy that to all departments. Mary: I didn't quite get that. Chairman: Didn't quite... Something about capturing the son of a spy... and using the diamond's power for our diabolical ends. Be sure and use the laugh. I like the laugh. Don't you? - And what is your name? Mary: Mary. Chairman: Well, Mary... how'd you like to do a little kissing later? That's what they all say at first. Soon the Yokai Corporation will tower over all of creation! All of creation! They began to laugh and then the beep Chairman: Wait a minute. Yes? Worker: What about the butler? Slice him. Meanwhile Keifa went to his best friend's house Keita: Hello? Ryder, I'm not here to argue you . I just want to know if that yokai told you where he was going. Then he heard someone in the shower and Inaho is having a Shower and scream Inaho: Doesn't anyone knock anymore? USApyon: What are you doing? Inaho: Taking a Shower. Keita: Why are you torturing me? What have I ever done that... He look at the of Damien Drake and Ryder Keita: Great. She just fired the son of our biggest star. This has been a career-making day, Kate. First you get rid of the butler that everybody hates... Keita: But then, of course, they all want him back. They look sad Keita: And worst of all, you get into a big fight with Inaho... Cadpig: Who you revere and who you've tried to model your life after. Robo-Dog: Oh! I hate to see a grown man cry. Especially when your pre-teen. Russel: Listen, everyone, would it stop the waterworks... Skye: If I told you Whisper was going to Las Vegas with that boy, Ryder.? Keita: It might. Zoe: Well, then, how's about we travel in style in this? Rolly: Las Vegas, Jeeves. Car: Taking you to Las Vegas. They are heading to Last Vegas and then Bushinyan slice the Guitar that Penny played Penny: You've got no music in your soul, buddy. Bushinyan: I am aware of that, yes. Jibanyan: He sure went for all the extras. What a maroon. Komasan: Don't touch anything. This is Damian Drake's car-- Jibanyan: Let's see. Keita: I sewed if you don't know. Then a Rocket from the car has blast Komajiro: What does this one do? He press it and make a milkshake Car: Shaken, not stirred, sir. Ninja: It's 5:00 somewhere. USApyon: If you touch one more thing-- Pinky: Shh. We're about to defy you. He gonna press it and then USApyon touch the scream Terry: Now you done it. Car: Arms at your side, please. Then it gives them clothes Car: Formalwear activated. Jibanyan: Keita, I think you Keita: Oh no. So now they travel to Las Vegas Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3